Those Autumn Days: Uncertainty
by Kryzanna
Summary: When Gaara had accepted an internship at a renowned design company, he hadn't expected to be working for none other than Neji Hyuuga; the heir to billions...and also the man he'd had a summer fling with. Also, Shikamaru re-enters Temaris' life to discover that she has some unexpected news. Can lingering summer love prevail? RATED M and contains YAOI and lemons. NejiGaa, ShikaTem
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. This was originally "Summer Nights to Autumn Days: Part Two" and is a sequel to "Those Summer Nights" (Originally: Summer Loving); but if you can't be bothered reading the prequels:**

**- Shikamaru and Temari met at a resort over summer break. He was working there and she was a guest, and they had a brief summer fling while they were there**

**- Neji and Gaara were both guests at the same resort and bonded over the fact that they were pretending to be fun-loving (which they weren't); Neji ended up losing his virginity to Gaara; acknowledging that they might never see each other again. **

**THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD. Just saying. It was deleted before, and I'd really like it to NOT be deleted again. If you have a major problem with it, then pay attention to the warnings and/or message me so I can alter it. :) **

**WARNING: Contains YAOI and will contain LEMONS.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

There was a frustrated knock on the bathroom door for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. Temari ignored it again from where she was sitting on the edge of the bath, not really knowing how to react.

"Temari, Kankuro's leaving now," Gaara's flat voice called to her, "He says he'll call later; and I have work in an hour." Again, Temari didn't respond, and her youngest brother's voice gained a slightly worried tone, "Temari, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine," she assured him; her voice sounding hoarse as she momentarily snapped out of her stupor to stare at the bathroom door and count back the weeks. Really, she didn't know why she was counting; there was only one possibility, "I'm just not feeling too good." Even as she spoke, she could feel her stomach heaving again and slid off the edge of the bath to hang her head; trying to choke down the nausea.

Once the newest wave of nausea had passed, she managed to get to her feet and open the door for Gaara to be able to use the bathroom. He gave her a strange look as she passed but said nothing as she dragged her feet down the corridor to her bedroom.

When she was safe within the confines of her own room, she flopped down on her big bed and curled up into the foetal position.

_How did this even happen_? Well, that was an easy one; she knew exactly how this sort of thing happened. _Why_ it happened was something that she had to wrack her brains to think about. Finally remembering that she was Temari Sabaku; a strong, independent woman who didn't sulk or mope, she sat up again, taking a deep breath and getting ready to sort out her thoughts.

"Temari?" Gaara's voice sounded dangerous and gradually approaching, "…Would you mind telling me why there are four _positive_ pregnancy tests in the bin?" The blonde looked up to see her little brother leaning against the door frame of her room with a raised eyebrow.

"…Probably because I'm pregnant," she retorted back sharply, and then a frown crossed her face. Gaara went and sat down on the bed beside his sister, having absolutely no idea what to say or do. She knew that he was completely clueless, but appreciated the proximity, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you…how do you feel?" Gaara asked awkwardly.

"Strange," Temari replied honestly, "I…I don't feel anything, really. I just…I have to decide what I'm going to do." After a moment of silence, she added, "I'll keep it."

"Are you sure; that's a pretty big decision…" her brother reminded her.

" –It could be a living, breathing human being, Gaara," Temari snapped hotly, "I can't just…_kill_ it!" The redhead looked amused for a moment.

"…This does explain why you've been a lot grouchier than normal," he admitted, and she glared at him, "Sorry. Will you be okay?"

"Definitely," she assured him, standing up and brushing out the creases in her dress, "There are so many single mothers out there these days; why can't I do it?"

"…You really are jumping into this too fast," Gaara tried to tell her, but when Temari's mind was made up, it was made up. Already she had beautiful images flashing through her mind of her proving to society that a child doesn't need both parents to grow up strong and well-rounded. Her brother knew exactly what was going on in his sister's mind and sighed heavily.

That was just typical Temari; tackling a challenge head on. She'd think of a way to get through it, yes, but she could be so prone to losing sight of how big a deal it really was. Intelligent though his sister was; it was nothing compared to her pride –in herself and her abilities. _Motherhood _–he shuddered at the thought of tough Temari raising a child –was just something new for her to conquer.

Maybe the shock that a small infant was growing inside her and was going to be dependant on her and only her for the next 18 years hadn't settled in yet. And though Gaara knew that he and Kankuro would be there for her…

"…Are you going to try and find the father?" he felt had to be asked. Temari cringed at his question and he figured she had spent some of her good hour in the bathroom puzzling over this dilemma.

"I…I'll deal with that when the time comes," she replied as vaguely as she could, and this answer did not reassure her brother about how prepared Temari was compared to how she thought she was. With a sigh, Gaara departed the room to change into a new outfit for his first day at work.

As soon as he was gone, Temari was at her desk with a pencil, noting the amount of time until she was due at her own work. There were lists to be prepared –plans to be made; appointments; items; books to be read. There was so much to do.

But though Temari put on a brave face, in the very back of her mind she knew she was clueless. She had to keep herself busy; keep her mind focused, otherwise she might just remember that she was completely, utterly unprepared for a baby. Only her inner self knew that behind the organisation, the pride and the fantasy, there hid panic, despair and helplessness. And Temari Sabaku never showed weakness.

So for now, she handled shock the same way she always did; refusing to let it sink in. The only problem was that Gaara could see right through it and wondered if Temari was headed for disaster.

* * *

It had only been a month of university, so Gaara was surprised to discover that his design supervisor had suggested him for a first-year internship at none other than _Hyuuga Design_; one of the leaders in design all over the world. Though they were renowned mostly for their clothing lines (none of which Gaara would ever wear), they also had branches in interior design, architecture, marketing and the gaming industry.

Now, Gaara had dabbled in all of these areas but apparently his skills were enough for _Hyuuga_ to see his potential. They had sent him a letter telling him that they were offering him a position, and everyone said he would've been downright career-suicidal to refuse it. So of course, he had accepted it.

Now that he was actually standing in a pristine silver elevator with four people in pantsuits while he was in a black band tee and red skinny jeans; he felt for the first time that he was very much out of his depth.

He'd been greeted at reception by a receptionist who looked like she had wanted to send him to a disinfection shower. When he had less than politely informed her that he was the new intern, she had looked a little disgusted and sent him to the fifth floor.

Of course, that had meant that he had to spend five floors in an elevator with people that were not only taller than him but were dressed impeccably; tie clips and all. When they had looked down their noses at him, he had just right on glared back.

Fifth floor was filled with large office-like cubicles with large glass windows that looked out into the aisles. He could see that they were all uniquely decorated and that each one had a large planning desk –well lit. The other employees were working hard; drawing, sketching –a few were making presentations.

He was pointed to a large office at the end of one of the wings of the floor, with a smaller, empty cubicle right next door, which he assumed was going to be his. The big black office chair was turned away from the door, so he knocked twice before letting himself in.

"…I'm the new –" The word 'intern' died on Gaara's lips as the chair spun around mid-sentence to reveal a rather familiar face. The man hadn't seen him yet; too busy writing notes from the phone call he was in the middle of. The redhead's eyes widened considerably as he waited to be addressed.

" –Sorry about that," the man replied with a heavy sigh, finally looking up, "You must be…" The words died in his throat.

There was silence in the office for a long moment as both young men recognised each other but didn't need to say so. Gaara had found himself looking into the pale silver eyes of none other than _Neji_; a guy he could've sworn he left as a memory back in summer.

"…You work for _Hyuuga Design_?" Gaara found himself asking; knowing that he was dumbly stating the obvious. An amused smile played at Neji's lips.

"…All summer, you never thought to ask my last name, Gaara?" he raised an eyebrow, rising from his chair and holding out a hand, "Neji Hyuuga." Gaara took the proffered hand while trying to hide his astonishment. Neji was the mysterious son of Hizashi Hyuuga; one of the three heirs to the largest corporation this side of the time zone? They both sat; Neji still looking slightly amused.

"I never thought…" he began to say.

"Hinata is the eldest daughter of my uncle, Hiashi, who founded this company," Neji remarked in explanation, "We and Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, have been enigmas hidden from the tabloids for years until recently, when Hinata turned eighteen and she and I were named as the new faces of _Hyuuga Design_…I would have thought you would have heard."

"I don't keep up with the tabloids," Gaara deadpanned.

"Of course you don't," the brunette commented in that same, stiff, formal voice as he eyed Gaara's choice of clothing, "In any case, Hinata wished to spend her last free summer vacation as a normal teenage girl, so we put on false faces and went to the _Suna Resort_. The tabloids are aware of our personalities though not our names, so we merely changed what would make us recognisable."

The redhead had never heard Neji speak for so long.

"…I must say I am surprised to see _you_ here, of all people," he finally said, after another long silence, his eyes softening, "Aren't you a little young?"

"Just turned eighteen," Gaara replied flatly, "First year of university."

"Don't misunderstand me," the brunette assured him, "…I'm glad to see you again." Gaara was glad to see Neji again but didn't say so; he was here for a job and knew that if he screwed up here, he would be hard pressed to be finding a job later in life. He couldn't allow their previous personal relationship to get in the way. Neji seemed to understand this by his silence and stood from his chair; gesturing for the new intern to follow.

"This will be your office," he informed him, showing him to the cubicle next to his office, "You will report to me, and I understand that you will be working here after classes each day?" The redhead nodded silently. "You are permitted to complete your coursework here, provided that any projects assigned to you by this company are still handed in by the deadline." Gaara placed his bag down at his huge desk and nodded appreciatively.

"Any materials you require can be accessed from the supply cupboard beside the elevator," Neji added; his manner having increased in its formality, "Feel free to decorate as you desire; provided it is in good taste, and your first assignment is in the envelope on the top left drawer of your desk." This was apparently the signal for Gaara to retrieve this envelope. "Someone will be around later this morning to equip you with an ID badge and a login for the company computer system."

"Thank you," Gaara found it was appropriate to say, "…And thank you for this opportunity." He managed a small (and what he hoped was a grateful-looking) smile, to which Neji just smirked a little.

" –And if you were wondering; there is unlimited coffee in the staff lounge," he added. "If you are unsure of anything, do not hesitate to ask. Also; I have seen a little of your work. It is astounding, and I believe that you will be an asset to this company in your time here."

The redhead couldn't get over how good the Hyuuga was at exit lines. In fact, as Neji left the office, Gaara couldn't help but notice how _smooth_ he was; he suited that grey suit and pinstripe shirt like it had been made for him.

_The new face of Hyuuga Design._ He couldn't believe it. The guy he had slept with –heck, _taken the virginity of_ –on summer vacation was an heir to billions; an heir to a billion dollar corporation that specialised in everything Gaara had ever wanted to be. He looked down at what he had thought was an acceptable outfit for an intern and found that he just couldn't imagine himself in a fancy suit like the one Neji was wearing; and hell, the guy was only just a year older than him!

With a heavy sigh and the feeling of excitement rising in his gut, he opened up the envelope and discovered to his delight that it was an interior decorating proposal for a major hotel chain. Only a small smirk to himself showed his elation at the project as he denied to himself in the back of his mind that he was secretly excited to see Neji again.

What he didn't notice as he began his drafting, was that silver eyes had glanced his way; secretly equally excited to see him too.

* * *

Temari smiled gratefully at her fellow waitress that had just fetched an aspirin and some water for her. She downed the painkiller and thankfully washed it down with the fluid.

"Are you okay, Temari?" Hana Inuzuka inquired, hands on her hips and a concerned look on her face, "You keep getting these headaches at work; is everything okay?"

" –Just a bit of a head cold," the blonde lied with a small smile, "It'll pass." _Yeah, maybe in nine months_, she added in the back of her mind as she took another gulp, "Anyway; how's your brother and his superstar girlfriend?"

"He's _loving_ it," Hana snorted, folding her arms and rolling her eyes, "Hinata's too fucking good for him; that mutt of a brother of mine doesn't deserve her in the slightest; she's a sweetheart."

"I can't believe she's an heiress," Temari sighed, "Who would've thought Kiba would end date someone so well off?"

"She clearly likes him –why, I don't even know," Hana sniffed, "I mean, it's not like his personal hygiene is stellar or anything; and I got the looks in the family." She sighed, "Oh but what I wouldn't give for an hour alone with that _stunning_ cousin of hers…"

"Who?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

" –Neji Hyuuga," Hana replied, as if shocked that Temari hadn't heard of this, "Haven't you been listening, Tem? I mean, their official photos only came out recently but…" Hana continued to rattle on for a moment as Temari frowned, running that name through her head before she arrived at the memory and chuckled.

"I don't know if you'd get much out of him in an hour…" she remarked knowingly, which froze Hana in her tracks, "…You know how I met your brother on summer vacation –he was friends with Gaara? Well…my little brother got a bit of loving...and it was with Hinata's cousin Neji." Hana's eyes bulged as her mouth fell open in astonishment.

"God, Tem! Why didn't you mention this before?" she exploded.

" –Gaara isn't exactly open about his sex life," Temari scoffed, "Besides, they pretty much broke off all contact when we came home; we didn't expect Neji to be a billionaire!"

"_Hate_ to be a bother, ladies," a voice interrupted their conversation suddenly, "But remember how the two of you actually work here?"

"Yes Anko," the two of them sighed, rolling their eyes and straightening their aprons, flipping a coin for who had to go on dishes duty since it was quiet. Temari won and headed out to start taking orders.

She wandered over to the only new customer in the café and not even putting up pretences of a cheerful voice, inquired, "What'll it be?"

"…Troublesome…" came the sighed response and her eyes widened as she looked down at the table; recognising that ponytail and pierced ears anywhere.

"…Shikamaru?" she inquired in a shocked voice and he looked up with that slightly bored, irritated expression that she had both hated and loved. He looked confused for a moment, and then his eyes widened in recognition before he was suddenly hit incredibly harshly on the top of his head by Temari's notebook.

"_That_, is for not calling, you jackass!" she snapped huffily and unprofessionally, storming back off to the kitchen and demanding that Hana trade the dishes with her. Shikamaru groaned, rubbing the back of his head and after receiving a sympathetic look from a few nearby men, headed up to the register, where he could see Temari angrily throwing dishes into the sink.

" –Temari, I'm sorry," he called out, only to find his way blocked by an aggressive looking brunette woman.

"So you're Temari's lazy summer sweetheart that went and didn't call?" she commented in a sweet but distinctly dangerous tone, "Shikamaru, was it?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied with a sigh, "Look, will you tell her that I was going to call her…but I lost her number!"

" –You hear that Tem?" Hana hollered, "…Lost your number."

"I heard you, Hana," Temari snapped back. Shikamaru groaned.

" –Temari, please; I _was_ going to call; but since I lost your number…I remembered you said you worked at The Examiner's Café so I came to find you," he sighed as an explanation. Temari stopped beating up the dishes to pause.

"Why now?" she inquired suspiciously.

"…My family's just finished moving to the city," he replied, rolling his eyes. Temari suddenly appeared at the register again, still looking suspicious, "…And I thought that maybe you would still consider going to dinner with me." He had that stupid half-smile on again.

"…I suppose I owe you that much for hitting you with my book," she remarked indifferently and he just shrugged, "Where are we going?"

"You tell me," Shikamaru smirked, "I'll pick you up from here when your shift finishes and we'll go someplace." Temari glared at him for just assuming her night was free –it was –but he didn't have to go _assuming_ it.

"Her shift finishes at five," Hana called out with a cheeky smirk as he turned and left the café with a dismissive wave back at them, "Ooh, _Temari_; you didn't say how sexy he was…" Temari tipped her head sideways to check out how much Shikamaru really did suit the slightly baggy jeans and the brown shirt over a plain black tee shirt. He made casual look good.

And then, as they were both quite obviously checking him out, he turned and looked at them; _winking_ before leaving; the two women blushing.

"How old is he?" Hana inquired, making purring noises.

"Nineteen," Temari replied.

"You cradle-snatcher, you," her friend giggled.

"Shut up, he's like ten months younger than me; so what?" the blonde snapped crossly, "Go do the dishes!"

* * *

It was nine-o'clock, and Temari set down the tray of tea she had prepared for her and Shikamaru, having invited him in after a lovely dinner –that he had paid for. She'd had a good time; politely declining alcohol and coffee, and though she had to admit that she had enjoyed being back in his company, there was still something bothering her in the back of her mind.

She sipped her tea and lay back against him as he held out an arm for her to curl up against. The TV was on but quiet.

"Something's on your mind," he sighed, having decided that she wasn't going to broach the subject. She bit her lip uncomfortably and that was all he needed to confirm it.

"…You're pregnant…aren't you?"

The way he said it; so casual –Temari couldn't help but sit up and stare at him in disbelief. Then again; he was a reputed genius; maybe she should've given him a bit more credit.

" –You've been calling in sick in the mornings," he explained, "I know because I've tried coming in to see you a few times. You kept turning down drinks and rubbing your stomach. That, and you kind of have a pregnant look about you."

"Are you saying I look fat?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing like that!" he assured her, "…Troublesome…You're keeping it?" She nodded. There was silence for another moment as Temari was unable to look him in the eye, "…It's mine, isn't it?" She nodded again; even slower this time, and he brought his hands to his face to press to his lips as he exhaled slowly; eyes closed.

"Troublesome," he repeated finally, sitting back in the couch and wrapping an arm around Temari; exhaling again.

"You're not running?" she inquired flatly, "…Not that I'd expect _you_ to _run_ anywhere." He gave her a withering look.

"This is one responsibility I won't run from," he assured her, gifting her with another half-smile, "I'll be here; if you want me to be. I like you, Temari –despite myself –" She glared. "…And I couldn't ask you to do this alone."

"You're not going to try to convince me to get rid of it?" she frowned.

"…It's your choice," Shikamaru simply shrugged in response. What he didn't say to Temari was that he'd seen the fear flickering in the backs of her eyes throughout dinner –fear of what; rejection, the unknown, or what she was soon to be going through –he didn't know. It was with a touch of relief that he saw that fear diminish with his offer of assistance.

And what neither of them said, but both knew; was that one was just as petrified as the other.

* * *

**I love Shikamaru and Temari. I love how strong Temari is. I love her and Shikamaru. He's a good dude. And as for Gaara working for Neji...how's that going to turn out? Can they just throw away what they had over summer?**

**Welcome to the second sequel to "Those Summer Nights" **

**Hope you like. **

**xx K **


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara had been working at _Hyuuga Design_ for five weeks now and everyone was impressed with his work; even Hiashi himself. Hinata had dropped in to see him a few times, and he was not overly glad to see Kiba alongside her.

The first time he had walked in, he could've sworn that Hinata had taken in a homeless stray and tried to train it to be a part of society. Kiba was dressed incredibly casually, whereas Hinata was in a lovely modest lilac dress that looked absolutely stunning on her. She had congratulated him in her shy, bell-like voice and Kiba had pumped his arm enthusiastically.

"How'd a Goth kid like you end up in a place like this?" Kiba had exclaimed.

"…How did _you_ even get let in here?" Gaara had retorted flatly, but Kiba hadn't taken offense; merely kissing Hinata's hand lightly.

" –Dating the company princess," he explained with a wink, "Her dad doesn't approve of me –you know; rags instead of riches, but Hinata's got him wrapped around her little finger, don't you?" Hinata had simply blushed modestly at the statement.

"Rags is right," the redhead had muttered, but the Inuzuka had chosen to ignore this particular jibe. Hinata had gone on to inform him that his proposed design for the hotel chain was being considered as a finalist and that it was a stunning start to his time there; even hinting that there might be a permanent job for him later on.

He hadn't been selected as the final proposition, but the hotel owners had still demanded that aspects of his designs be incorporated into the final, so he was ecstatic with that. Hiashi himself had come to commend him on his work –appearing a little surprised at Gaara's casual attire.

The best part about a job well done though, in Gaara's opinion, was that it meant that Neji had come to see him. The two had had coffee together in Gaara's office while the brunette explained the process of selecting interns each year. He always looked forward to Neji's customary sweeps around the floor to make sure that everyone was working.

The last few weeks had been trying for Neji. He had recently found that he could no longer deny that he was still attracted to the redhead's casual appearance and gruff manner. He had taken to interviewing all his subordinates frequently on their work, just so he would have an excuse to join Gaara in his office for a few minutes each day.

He knew that as the face of his father and uncles' company, he had to remain clean in the eyes of the tabloids. No dirty laundry; no scandals; that was obvious. And definitely nothing with the sultry intern that he had secretly slept with on more than one occasion over summer…

But he knew he was beginning to slip up. His eyes would linger on Gaara for too long; drinking in the sight of him hard at work at his desk; even going so far as to imagine bending him over that desk and having his way with him.

Neji exhaled slowly out his nose and closed his eyes. It was those sorts of thoughts that were going to get him into trouble!

Unfortunately, as he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by what he considered a rather delicious view of Gaara's backside as he bent over to pick up some papers that another of the employees had dropped. Neji felt his cock twitch in his pants at the mere memory of what it had felt like inside the redhead and forced himself to look away –as much as he was enjoying the view.

He had his image to maintain; the clean-cut image of the Hyuuga family. Hinata was already in trouble with Hiashi as it was; dating that common boy…He immediately felt bad for thinking of Kiba that way. He was a nice, well-meaning guy that absolutely adored Hinata; enough to agree to attend a family dinner with one of the most high profile families in the industry.

All this sitting in the office was making him antsy, he realised as he checked the time to discover that it was nearly eight. Most of the employees would have gone home by now.

Gaara was surprised to hear a knock at his door; and even more surprised to see Neji standing there with two coffees.

"Shouldn't you be home by now?" Neji inquired casually, sitting down in the spare seat in the room.

" –Too much to do," Gaara replied shortly, "I've only got another ten days for this next proposal and I still have coursework to catch up on…" The lights in the hallway suddenly went out, leaving Gaara's as the only one still on in the wing.

"You're working too hard," Neji remarked.

"…I need this," was the redhead's response, "I can get up to three hours overtime so I intend to make use of that."

"Any particular reason?" the brunette inquired.

"…University is expensive," Gaara deadpanned, looking up at him dryly for a moment, "…Not to mention apartment bills…and Temari's pregnant, so there'll be a kid to help look after…"

"Your sister's having a baby?" Neji raised an eyebrow in surprise, "…Pass on my congratulations."

"I don't know about congratulations," Gaara sighed heavily, "She does _not_ know what she's getting herself into. She's terrified of motherhood but doesn't want to admit it; probably thinks it'll be the one thing in life she won't be able to do. That; and Shikamaru's the father."

"The room service guy?"

"The very same." There was silence for a long moment as Neji surveyed the working redhead; admiring his vibrant hair colour in contrast to pale skin. "…Would you mind?" came the sudden question and he was jolted from his thoughts to find turquoise eyes staring at him; gesturing for him to come closer.

Neji stiffly walked around to Gaara's side of the desk, staring down at some of the designs that were laid out for a new layout for a mall revamping. He nodded in approval.

"I've just been wondering if there's a list of plants that I could have access to?" Gaara's voice was all business, "Since this is inside a mall, I'd want there to be a range of trees and flowers with a low allergy risk since there are children involved…"

"Of course," Neji nodded, "I can have it to you in the morning." He leaned down over the sketches again to get a better look, "This fountain design you've proposed; wouldn't it look better with a second layer; it just looks a little plain currently." He looked at Gaara's profile for a moment as the redhead studied the sketch and chewed his pencil thoughtfully.

"You're right –" he finally admitted, turning to face the Hyuuga and discovering that their faces were much closer than he originally thought.

Neji had to physically stop himself from sighing as he felt Gaara's coarse hair brush against his cheek as he turned to face him. Their gazes locked and Neji had an immediate flashback to summer.

_The two of them were playing trivial pursuit on the bed in Gaara's room. Gaara had just finished asking and Neji had just finished answering when the redhead had disputed an answer Neji knew to be correct. They had scanned the answer on the card together, debating over whether Neji's sufficed, when suddenly, they had realised that their faces were very close. Several locks of Neji's hair had caressed Gaara's face. _

_Their eyes had been glued to one another's, and slowly the two of them had leaned in for a kiss; the game forgotten as Neji had quickly pushed the redhead to his back and his body hovered above him as their kisses came more fervently; more urgent and desiring. _

Almost automatically, Neji began to move in slowly, inching forwards despite Gaara's lack of movement; when all of a sudden, the lights in the hallway sprang on again and he was forced to straighten up abruptly.

"Well…make sure you get home safely," was his lame exit line. And exit he was about to, when Gaara's amused voice stopped him.

"You were going to kiss me."

"I was not," Neji defended huffily, feigning insulted at the accusation as he turned again to find a rather smug redhead smirking at him with head resting in hand.

"You're blushing, Neji," Gaara teased in a low tone.

"I don't blush," he growled.

"…You do during sex."

He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks even as he opened his mouth to deny it and so therefore chose to say nothing; the smirk on the redhead's face openly mocking him.

"That is not to become common knowledge," he remarked stiffly and hated the way Gaara smirked at him again, getting up from his seat. Neji glanced nervously at the security cameras, but the redhead knew they were there too.

"What, the fact that you blush during sex, or the fact that you _had_ sex. With me?" he inquired in a sly tone that Neji both hated and was finding incredibly hot.

"I would appreciate both remaining unknown to the public," he replied with a glare, "I don't think you quite understand how heavily my life is now and forever will be monitored by my uncle and the tabloids. I can't afford to give them reason to doubt me."

"Understood," Gaara shrugged simply, "So I guess telling them that you have the potential to moonlight as a stripper is out of the cards?" Neji hated himself for how red he was going. The redhead; seeming to be rather enjoying his inner turmoil, simply took of coffee and sipped it as he returned to his seat.

"Your loss," he remarked in a flat tone; blatantly referring to himself, "Thanks for the coffee." And that was Neji being dismissed. He left the office and gathered his things crossly. As he gave the redhead a last, lingering look, he added to himself,

"My loss? Don't I know it…"

* * *

There was a sudden, loud ringing noise somewhere close to Shikamaru's head. He groaned, reaching out for the offending object and clutching it in his hand. He was contemplating throwing it, but when he realised it was his phone with Temari's number flashing on the screen, he decided that that was probably not a good course of action. Instead, he answered the call with a heavy sigh.

"…It's three am," he grumbled.

"I can't sleep. I really need some chocolate milk to help me sleep," came Temari's reply from the other end of the line.

"What happened to the rest of it?"

"I drank it after you left," she answered.

"…Four litres?" he exclaimed, and then when he just received a cross response, muttered, "Troublesome," and hung up. Without bothering to get dressed, he wandered over to the front door of his apartment; hitting his foot on the couch as he did so. He groaned in pain as he slung a jacket and slippers on, grabbing his car keys.

"Girlfriend having cravings?" the shop clerk inquired cheerfully as he placed three two litres cartons of chocolate milk on the counter twenty minutes later; having learnt in the past five weeks which dairies stocked what.

"Something like that," he grumbled, blinking hard to try and wake himself up again. He rubbed his eyes, handing over payment and yawning loudly. It was cold.

When he knocked on Temari's door, she opened it anxiously, and practically snatched his purchase off him to help herself. He locked the door behind him and promptly headed straight for the couch –asleep before he even lay down.

The cravings had started about four weeks ago. It was usually chocolate milk but often enough it would be something obscure; and usually in the middle of the night. Apparently pregnant women didn't have normal body rhythms at all.

One night he had been woken at one am by a call from her demanding Chinese food and jam donuts. Another time it was steak and peanut butter. She couldn't stand the smell of fish –or the very thought of it, it seemed.

About three weeks ago, he had had the nerve to bring her sweet and sour chicken as opposed to sweet and sour pork.

"What is this, Shikamaru?" she had demanded.

"Chinese food," he replied.

" –_This_, is chicken," she had snapped.

"What about it?"

"Don't you know about campylobacter?" Temari growled, "Food poisoning can have terrible effects for pregnant women! And you know those Chinese places never really cook their chicken well enough!"

"…Do you want me to go and get you pork instead?" he inquired sleepily.

"No I don't want pork," she snapped crossly, "What I _want_ is for you to care about this baby inside of me! You don't think sometimes, Shikamaru!" And just like that, she'd stormed off, leaving him very tired and confused and wondering why she was yelling.

If there was anything that he had learnt in the last five weeks, it was that Temari was _very_ good at yelling. He slept on the couch most nights, but practically every morning she would be scolding him for having his dirty feet on the couch. Once, he forgot to lock the door on his way in one night and she had given him a huge lecture about how she couldn't afford to be robbed.

Not even her brothers escaped unscathed.

"Oh, so you're leaving already are you, Kankuro?" Temari had remarked passive-aggressively, "So soon? Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Tem, I've got a date planned with Sakura tonight," Kankuro had explained, knowing exactly what direction this was headed in.

" –Now that you've moved in with that girlfriend of yours I never get to see you," Temari had sighed, "It so soon as well –I mean, you hardly know the girl!"

"You're having a _baby_ with a guy you hardly know!" her brother had snapped, "No offense," he'd added to Shikamaru who had just waved it away as no offense was taken. That had, of course, started a full blown argument ending with Temari demanding chocolate-covered rice balls with pickles and avocado inside and Shikamaru searching for an hour for somewhere that would do that.

"Temari's a bitch usually," Kankuro had informed him as a warning, the first time he had arrived at Temari's flat with Gaara to see how she was doing, "…I don't even want to imagine what she's like with her hormones on steroids." Gaara had flat out nodded in agreement.

"You're a brave man," the redhead had rumbled gravelly.

"Or a very stupid man," the other had scoffed, "Oh by the way, we're still going to kill you for knocking up our sister, right, Gaara?" Gaara had just nodded with glaring, dark eyes that had admittedly made Shikamaru a little afraid, "…Unless she kills you first."

"…I think that's a distinct possibility," Shikamaru had sighed with a cringe, knowing that he was completely accurate. Kankuro had just clapped him on the shoulder with a sympathetic, "Good luck."

With a yawn, Shikamaru woke up, realising that he'd slept uncomfortably for what felt like the hundredth time. He managed to gather himself off the couch and rubbed his eyes, blinking blearily. He let out a sigh and headed to the small kitchen, cracking some eggs and frying some vegetables.

Putting two plates on a tray, he stumbled down the hallway to Temari's room, walking in just in time to see her starting to wake up. He smiled tiredly. This was his favourite Temari so far; too tired to yell, too tired to demand, and beautiful from her sleep.

"I made breakfast," he informed her as she noticed his presence. Her eyes widened in astonishment –usually she was up first. She moved over on the bed so he could sit down with her and she took a good look at him.

His face was drawn from lack of sleep and there were bags pooling under his eyes. His hair was a mess and his shirt was very much creased.

"…Chocolate milk…" he added, placing a glass on her bedside table and smiling at her. Instantly, he was the one to be surprised as he felt arms wrap around him and a warm face pressed against his neck.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru," she whispered, nuzzling up against him. He returned her embrace tentatively; not entirely sure that she wasn't about to do a one-eighty on him.

"It's no problem," he responded, kissing her neck gently.

"No, it is," she frowned, sitting back against her headboard, "I've been such a pain and I'm so sorry! I've been yelling at you…and you haven't been sleeping enough…And why did I eat two jars of pickles yesterday?"

"Don't apologise," he ordered, kissing her forehead, "You're pregnant; your body is going nuts…it's troublesome, but I'm okay." Suddenly, he heard something unusual, and it took him a moment to realise that it was quiet sniffling.

Temari was crying.

"…I'm so scared," she whispered, cuddling up against his strong chest, "…I don't know what I'm doing; I don't know what I'm feeling…and I just…I don't know if I'm ready for this!"

"No one's ready," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, rocking her slightly, "It's okay; I'm scared too. I don't know how to be a _dad_."

"What if I'm not a good mum?" she wailed and he cringed at her volume, "What if my baby doesn't like me? What if I can't raise him right? I never had a mother around to teach me!" Tears were now pouring down her face and she wasn't even trying to mop them up.

"You'll be a great mum," he soothed, kissing her forehead again, "We'll figure something out; okay? A bit of fear is good, right?"

"I'm not _supposed_ to get scared," she sniffed.

"Well, this is a big step in life," Shikamaru admitted. He wasn't good at this sort of thing, but it appeared to have the desired effect. She was calming down a little, "And you've me and your brothers; and my parents want to meet you."

"I just…I never thought this would happen to me –not this young," Temari murmured, beginning to wipe her eyes, "I didn't have time to plan…"

"We'll make a new plan, and it'll work out," Shikamaru decided, and this, more than anything, seemed to calm her down, "And if that plan doesn't work; we'll have another." There was silence and her breathing began to return to normal.

"Tell anyone I cried and I'll break your legs and make it look like an accident," she growled, glaring up at him with those strong, daring eyes.

" –That's the Temari I know and am slightly terrified of," he smirked, kissing her lips gently and gesturing at the breakfast he had prepared.

"Thank you," she added stiffly, as she reached for her chocolate milk. He just gave her a reassuring sheepish grin. He prayed to god that he didn't have to experience another breakdown; he'd already witnessed one previous one; and that had been about how they didn't have ice cubes and the water wasn't cold enough. It had taken an hour of hysteria before she had calmed down –and by that time, there were ice cubes.

Shikamaru would much rather take the Temari that threw books and tantrums (which happened) than a sad, scared Temari. As long as she was strong, he was able to keep his composure. Even if it did mean that he was sometimes locked out for leaving the toilet seat up or had to knock on her bedroom door for an hour apologising when he didn't say he liked what she'd cooked.

That had happened more than once –Shikamaru, despite his genius, was forgetful sometimes and Temari, though an adequate cook, was over-ambitious with her meals.

But he knew, even if she didn't say it; that she was grateful; not just for running after her; but for simply being there.

* * *

**Ooh, Gaara's such a tempting target for Neji... but with the spotlight heavily on him; what's a young heir to do? And meanwhile, Shikamaru's really trying his best with Temari. I love ShikaTem. Just saying. **

**Review? Yay. :) Love you all**

**xx K**


	3. Chapter 3

When Gaara unlocked the front door of Temari's apartment, he was met with the sound of snoring. Upon entry, he discovered that Shikamaru was dead to the world on the couch; his long legs draping off the end rather gimpily. He chuckled to himself; so Temari still hadn't let up in her demands over the last five weeks?

Shikamaru snorted and tried to roll over, resulting in him rolling directly off the table and plummeting to the floor –narrowly missing the coffee table. He groaned in pain, opening one eye.

"Hi, Gaara," he greeted weakly.

"Morning; just came to drop off some groceries for Tem," came the amused reply as the redhead headed for the kitchen, "Don't worry, I got her enough chocolate milk to last for at least another two days."

"You're a life saver," came the sleepy reply, followed by a yawn, "…How's it going at that big shot design company?"

"Good," Gaara replied, making himself some coffee and assuming that the other man would be grateful for some as well.

"I hear you're working for Neji Hyuuga," Shikamaru remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"…Indeed," came the stiff reply.

"The Neji that you slept with?"

"The very same." Shikamaru repressed a chuckle at the situation and gave the redhead a thankful look when a coffee was deposited in his hand, "How is it?" he inquired.

"Busy," Gaara answered honestly, "I've got this big party to attend tonight…I have to wear a suit." He sounded very distasteful of this aspect of his job. Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow and wrote down a number for him on the edge of a magazine.

" –A friend of my dad's; Inoichi; owns a tailoring service," he offered, "Just say you were recommended by me and he'll suit you up." Gaara gave him a grateful nod; sculling down his hot coffee despite the scalding heat and looking down at the magazine that Shikamaru had handed him with a tired grin.

"Don't let Temari boss you around," he offered with a smirk. Shikamaru just gave him a dry look in return and watched as the redhead left the building again.

As Gaara arrived at his office for work; since it was a Saturday he didn't have course; everyone was all in a bustle. Everyone was looking flustered.

"…What's going on?" he inquired with a frown towards one of his co-workers with whom he often exchanged polite conversation over the water cooler.

"Haven't you heard?" he hissed back, cleaning down the windows of his cubicle hurriedly, "Miss Tenten Maito is arriving today!"

"…Who's that?" Gaara asked blankly. Eyes widened around him as everyone looked shocked that in the ten weeks he'd worked there, he hadn't heard of Tenten.

" –Neji's _fiancée_," someone else whispered and his blood froze.

"Fiancée?" he repeated flatly; wondering if he'd misheard, "What?"

"How can you not of heard?" someone exclaimed in shock, "It's been all over the tabloids?"

"I don't keep up with…" he looked down at the magazine he was holding and his eyes widening as he spied Neji's familiar face in the corner of the front cover.

" –It's been planned for years," someone else gossiped, "I heard they've been promised to each other since they were kids."

"Don't be stupid; it's only been five years in the planning; since her adoptive father, Gai, started his sport and athletics enterprise," another person snorted. Gaara's blood could not have been colder as he solemnly stalked into his cubicle and got out his work; opening the magazine at the same time.

It turned out that yes, Neji and Tenten's engagement had only just been made official a week ago, but it had been in the works for the greater part of four years as a kind of merger between the companies to expand their respective empires. Despite this knowledge, Gaara couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as he saw Neji striding down the hallway; had been aware of this engagement when they'd slept together?

It was at three o'clock that Neji saw Gaara clock out slightly early like some of the other employees –having to have a suit sorted for the party tonight. It was with a pang of guilt that he spied the cool way Gaara's eyes passed over him.

Of course…the redhead must've heard about Tenten. He'd wanted to mention it to him for weeks now, but there had never been an opening to bring it up. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose in annoyance. This was not going to be a pleasant situation to explain.

* * *

Temari was nervous; Shikamaru could tell by the way she was fidgeting a little. To most people, she would look like the epitome of calm; but he could tell that nerves were eating her up inside.

She was lying on a bed as a doctor smeared cold gel onto her stomach, nervously eyeing the screen. Shikamaru took her hand, and though she glared at him, he knew she was grateful for the gesture.

"Just relax," the doctor; Shizune, soothed, "Everything's going to be fine." Temari let out a slow breath as an image began to show up on the monitor.

"…Is that…" she breathed, hardly daring to believe it as Shizune adjusted the view.

"…That's your baby," the doctor said kindly, and Shikamaru felt her clench his hand as they gazed at the monitor, "…Would you like to know the sex?" The two of them exchanged glances.

"It's up to you," Shikamaru assured her in a tired voice and Temari nodded, knowing that he was secretly hoping for a girl. Shizune smiled sweetly and moved the view again a little.

"It's a girl," she replied after a small moment, breaking into a smile. Temari's free hand moved to her mouth as she felt tears building in the corner of her eye. She snuck a look at Shikamaru; whose eyes were transfixed to the screen.

"That's my daughter," she heard him whisper in wonder; a strange look of distant adoration crossing his features.

"She's going to be beautiful," the doctor beamed and then directed her attention to Temari, "Your boyfriend is a lucky man."

"Boyfriend…" Temari murmured at the same time Shikamaru corrected, "Oh, I'm not her boyfriend…I'm just…I'm just the father…" If Shizune was surprised, she was professional enough to not show it.

"Well, it's good that you're sticking around," she said instead and Shikamaru was seriously considering the possibility of a thinly veiled threat hidden in the comment, "Have the two of you thought of names?" They both shook their heads, "Okay, well I'll go get you a print out and give the two of you some privacy." She left the room; leaving the two of them alone.

"What do you think, Temari?" he inquired, kissing her hand gently.

"A little girl," she murmured, "Oh don't pretend like you didn't really want a girl!"

"Troublesome," he mumbled.

"She's so little," she whispered, "But she's the most beautiful little thing I've ever seen…And I saw Gaara as a baby."

"Gaara was a cute baby?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The cutest," she murmured.

Later that evening, she found herself seated at a lovely dining room in Shikamaru's parents' house. She talked easily with Yoshino Nara about the flaws of men, while Shikaku and Shikamaru sulked at the other end of the table.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed when he saw his mother laugh at something Temari had said. He saw his mother laugh rarely, and it was always scary when she did.

"I'm worried that they're getting on so well," Shikaku commented dryly in his rugged yet soft voice.

"What was that, Shikaku?" Yoshino inquired sharply as though having a sense as to when her husband was being rude.

"Nothing dear," he replied sheepishly.

"Eat your vegetables, Shikamaru," Temari scolded, "No wonder you're always so tired."

"…Troublesome," he sighed; not bothering to talk back. Yoshino looked at Temari in approval as though complimenting her scolding ability as Shikaku gave his son a very sympathetic look. He'd known his son was in for trouble when the first thing Temari had said after, "It's lovely to meet you" was "Shikamaru, stop slouching."

"Shikamaru wouldn't stop talking about you when he came home from working at the resort," Yoshino had greeted; instantly gravitating to Temari's similar bossy nature. Shikamaru had glared at his mother for divulging such information but his fear of her temper had prevented him from protesting.

"Have you managed to get him to keep his shoes off the furniture?" Yoshino was inquiring currently.

"Not yet; he always managed to tread in mud and gets it all over the couch," Temari had sighed, shaking her head, "And he can wear the same clothes for days…"

"Shikamaru, I'm sure I raised you better than that," Yoshino scolded, causing her son to cringe.

"It's not that, mum," he complained, "I don't always have time to go home and chage…"

"…Have you considered moving in together?" she remarked after a moment of dwelling on this.

"Well…" Temari frowned, "I…I've thought about it…"

"It would make sense," Shikaku shrugged; instantly getting a dark look from his son for always siding with his mother, "You couldn't both live in that cupboard Shikamaru thinks is worthy of the word 'apartment'."

"I…There's enough room in my apartment, I suppose," Temari frowned and looked over at Shikamaru, "What do you say, Shikamaru? Would you move in with me?" He looked weakly from his kind-of girlfriend to his mother and back again.

"This is going to be so troublesome," he muttered, knowing exactly what he was getting himself into.

It was much worse than he had anticipated. He'd exchanged her small couch with his pull-out one –which Temari had demanded he clean _thoroughly_ –and she meant thoroughly. He'd spent three hours hosing and scrubbing before it was in a condition she considered clean enough to be allowed in her apartment.

The lounge had been turned into his bedroom, but since it was also what Temari called 'communal living space' there was a level of cleanliness required that was what he had once termed 'OCD level'. That hadn't made him very popular; but what could she do? He was already on the couch. At least she cooked and did his laundry for him.

And they had ridiculous arguments –well Shikamaru (and his father, who he often met at the pub when Temari had fallen asleep early evening) thought they were ridiculous. Temari would get stressed if he was walking barefoot around the apartment because he might get sick (which he did); and they argued about him getting a job and to not freeload off his parents and her.

Temari had been both kind and deadly in helping him when he was sick. Her 'secret broth' was vile tasting (and she made him choke it down) but it did the trick. She had had no sympathy for him with a cold; holding his head over steam (despite his protests) to clear his sinuses and forcing garlic on him as a natural remedy.

It had been just a little bit worth it though, when she had snuggled up against him on the couch when he was dozing and rested her head against his chest. He vaguely remembered his father once telling him that even strong minded women can be gentle –and he had stroked her head gently; appreciating those gentle moments.

"Shikamaru; kiss me?" she had murmured quietly.

"…I'm sick…" he had frowned –usually she was very conscious of getting sick.

"I don't care," she replied, looking up at him, and he had smiled at her; gently pressing his lips against hers; slow and deep; the way he remembered that she loved it.

He hadn't had the chance to kiss her like that since summer.

Sure, they'd had brief kisses; cheek, forehead, hand –sweet kisses; but nothing more –because they both understood that they weren't together. He was just being there for her. Kissing her like this made him remember how much he enjoyed it.

* * *

Gaara had never liked fancy get-togethers and he hated suits; but he had to admit that Inoichi was a genius when it came to dressing people. He'd fitted Gaara in a dark navy suit with white shirt and black tie, and he looked mighty fine –if he did say so himself. He'd attempted to tame his wild mop of hair but all attempts had ended in failure and he'd had to give up.

So he was, hands in pockets; at the Hyuuga mansion –_mansion_ was right –while the employees mingled and took advantage of the free drinks and food.

Neji and Hinata were standing on a podium, surrounded by cameras and interviewers; probably answering questions. Gaara craned his neck to hear what was going on.

"Is it true that tonight you will be announcing your official engagement to Tenten Maito and partnership with Maito Enterprise?" someone asked aloud.

" –That will indeed follow later in the evening," Neji replied coolly.

"Hinata; a question for you; what does your father have to say about your relationship with one Kiba Inuzuka?" another inquired fiercely, "Has it affected your position within the company."

"My cousin's place as the face of this company has remained stable," Neji interjected as Hinata flushed furiously, "Her relationship is a personal matter that she and I have not allowed to interfere with Hiashi's decisions."

"What about you, Neji?" another voice hollered, "There are rumours flying that you were seen to be engaged in certain activities this past summer with another male?" Gaara's mouth dropped but Neji didn't miss a beat.

"It is true that over summer, Hinata and I spent our vacation at a resort," he clarified, "There I was _yes_, in the company of other males as we both made new friends. Nothing more."

"So speculations on the nature of your sexuality being other than straight are completely unfounded?" the same person inquired, pushing for more answers. Gaara's expression darkened.

"Completely."

Suddenly, as he was about to crossly leave the room, he turned to find Hinata at his elbow as Neji finished up with the questions; looking particularly elegant in a peppermint floor-length gown with Kiba looking for once rather presentable beside her.

"We have someone who is very eager to meet you," she informed him, ushering him away from the corner he had claimed as his own. His eyes must've looked worried because she giggled nervously for him and lead him to the dining room.

"Oh, this must be this Gaara Sabaku I've heard so much about!" he was greeted by a strong, proud voice and immediately came face to face with a pretty young women with her hair in twin buns and dressed in a pastel pink gown. She took his hand and shook it with a smile, "My Neji won't stop talking about how brilliant your work is!" She looked over her shoulder and Gaara spied Neji appearing behind her in a crisp white suit.

"Please, Tenten, this is not necessary," Neji remarked in what Gaara knew to be an irritated tone. She waved him away.

"Oh but it is," she assured him, "I've seen your work, and I am thoroughly impressed! And for someone so young! What are you, sixteen?"

"Eighteen," Gaara corrected in an even tone, though he was trying very hard to resist the urge to glare.

"Oh, aren't you precious?" she commented, "Well, I'm glad that Neji has someone so capable working beneath him." She latched onto Neji's arm adoringly; the brunette man just looking slightly irritated at her behaviour.

"Would you give us a moment?" he inquired, "…I have a few questions about his most recent proposal to discuss with him."

"Of course," she beamed, "I'll be in the ballroom when you're done; they're announcing our engagement, remember; so don't be late. There'll be photographers!" She obviously didn't see the way that Neji shuddered at the mere mention, and departed; leaving the two of them alone –the rest of the guests having already left for the ballroom.

"Work can wait," Gaara sniffed, but discovered that Neji had grabbed a hold of his wrist. He looked up into silver eyes, glaring.

"Let me explain," he murmured in a low voice.

" –What? About how you've had a fiancée for four years and that you're suddenly completely straight?" he hissed in a low tone, "Last time I checked, you liked cock."

"No need to be crude," Neji muttered, "Gaara…" The redhead sighed and folded his arms, "When things happened between us, I didn't consider myself engaged. And I wanted to tell you about Tenten but I didn't know how to bring it up." Gaara sighed.

"…Listen…Tenten and I are just a business deal," Neji continued, "I'm not attracted to her in the slightest; let alone in love with her."

"And denying your sexuality?" Gaara frowned, glaring.

"Tabloids," Neji sighed, "They're vultures. My family has been planning this merger for a long time; anything that could throw a spanner in the works will be leapt upon by journalists. Also; they love gossip like nothing else; especially if it could ruin a good name."

"…How can admitting your sexual preference damage a name…" Gaara grumbled, looking away.

"…I don't think you know how tabloids work," Neji muttered, "They _live_ to destroy reputations however possible. No one is safe from them; and Hinata and I have to tread very carefully –Hinata especially because there was already a scandal about Kiba being 'a gold-digging commoner' and Hiashi had to issue an official statement expressing his support of the relationship…Even if he secretly didn't."

"…Some life you lead," Gaara snorted, about to head off to the ballroom.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Neji remarked in a low tone, bending so that his lips were right beside the redhead's ear, "…I think you look fantastic tonight."

"Straight, my ass," Gaara smirked back, "You'd best be getting back to Tenten."

"…I'd rather be with you…" Neji murmured softly, his hair brushing Gaara's cheek as he stalked off stiffly to join his fiancée. Gaara felt the heat rising to his cheeks, but ignored it with a smug, knowing smirk.

He watched the engagement announcement and smirked at the uncomfortable way Neji looked with Tenten on his arm. Neji looked in his direction every so often; a scathing glare apparent despite the fact that Gaara knew for certain that he was now being checked out. He just smiled gleefully and raised a glass in mocking toast of the engagement.

The two of them were so absorbed in their attention on each other that they forgot that journalists are all seeing and all knowing; and that they were in a room filled with them.

* * *

**Good old Shikamaru, sticking it out for Temari; can they do this together? **

**As for Gaara and Neji... well that news certainly makes things a little more awkward for the pair of them. . . . **

**Much loves. **

**xx K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adorable Shikamaru coming up, yo. **

**Also; **LEMON WARNING**. Thou hast been warned!**

* * *

Of all the activities that Shikamaru hadn't thought would be exhausting, it was baby shopping. He'd thought that maybe it was going to be a bit different from regular shopping with a female that often involved a lot of very tactical comments and carrying of things. Baby clothes were little; he thought they wouldn't be very heavy and that at least Temari didn't have to try them on…

He was wrong on so many levels.

"What are you thinking?" she sniffed crossly as he held up a pink item of clothing.

"…Baby girls wear pink," he offered as an explanation.

"My daughter will not be conforming to gender stereotypes," she sniffed, putting the pink away, "If she wants to wear blue, she can wear blue."

"Temari; she's a _baby_; she doesn't know what she wants," he sighed, "Troublesome." Temari was enjoying this far too much –maybe it was a girl thing; having a little live doll to dress up in the cutest things. So far pretty much anything Shikamaru had suggested was wrong, but she was giving him credit for trying.

"How many clothes does a baby need, anyway?" he sighed, "She's only going to grow out of it in a matter of months."

"I have to make sure she has enough warm ones," Temari replied sharply, "_Fine_, you can get her the 'These idiots put my cape on backwards' bib." He grinned and wandered off to get the one item that he demanded their baby have. On the way back to Temari, who was carrying a basket laden with clothes and other items, he found what he considered an adorable toy deer.

"I don't care what you say; she's having this," he informed her, getting out his wallet to go and buy it before she could protest.

"Of course," he was surprised to hear her say, "It's your clan animal; it's only right."

They'd spent the day shopping for baby clothes and small toys –his parents had already donated a crib for them, so they just had to get blankets and bottles…not to mention diapers and things to baby-proof the house.

And of course after her lunch of a pickle and apricot rice ball (he didn't understand it), Temari had demanded that they go maternity clothing shopping. He'd tried to resist, but of course she had eventually gotten her way.

So there he was, sitting in the bored boyfriend/husband chair –the envy of every male around –while Temari was busy changing; her baby bump becoming more prominent as she was well into her second trimester.

"Tell me Shika," she remarked, pulling open the curtain of the changing room, "…Do these dungarees make me look fat?"

" –Is this a trick question?" he inquired instantly and sighed, "Troublesome," when she burst out laughing. They were quite baggy on her but he knew she was thinking ahead. There was already a small pile of clothes in his lap that she was eager to purchase.

"I'm done," she declared, and glared when Shikamaru let out a dramatic sigh of relief, having already figured out the most strategic way to carry everything and still manage to pay at the same time –ensuring the toy deer was on the top.

"I'll get it," he assured her, planting everything precariously on the counter and bringing out his wallet. He just gave her a dry look when she tried to protest; resulting in her sighing and rolling her eyes. He then proceeded to take _all_ the bags, despite her saying she was fine to carry something.

"No," he remarked flatly, "You've been complaining about sore feet and a sore back for the last hour." Temari was about to deny it and then realised that yes, she was aching all over. Maybe still working weekdays wasn't the greatest idea. Anko and Hana were very sympathetic –well as sympathetic as Anko could be.

As soon as they were home that afternoon, Temari was on her bed instantly, sitting with a pillow against her back; resting her poor, swollen feet. It had been a pleasant surprise to get guests later in the evening after they'd had dinner.

"They really sugar coat pregnancy," she complained; Gaara, Kankuro and Sakura there –along with Hana who had come to pay a visit. They were sitting on chairs in her room that Shikamaru had been kind enough to bring in, and he was currently giving her a foot massage.

"I'm still waiting for this pregnancy glow that women are supposed to get," she was saying with a huff, "All I get is a sweaty sheen and a puffy face. And puffy ankles…everything is puffy…" she was looking at Kankuro.

"I'm just saying, bro, if you ever want to have kids with Sakura; make sure you can handle seeing her like this," she muttered crossly.

"…You look beautiful," Shikamaru assured her reassuringly.

"Dude; I wouldn't be saying anything; you're the reason she looks like that," Kankuro chuckled; enjoying the furious glare his sister sent his way.

"It can't be that bad," Sakura remarked with a worried frown.

"Oh it is," Temari groaned, "I can't look at eggs without wanting to throw up; I want to eat _so many pickles_; I'm constantly bloated and I might even get…" She paused with a shudder, "…Stretch marks…" Hana and Sakura shivered sympathetically.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Hana inquired, "I hear Hana is a beautiful name." She smirked and Temari rolled her eyes dramatically.

" –We've got ideas," she commented, looking pointedly at Shikamaru.

"What she means is that they can't agree on one," Gaara translated, and the room chuckled as Shikamaru tactfully avoided commenting. She just rolled her eyes and demanded a drink of water, which he immediately left to collect.

" –Aren't you being a little hard on Shikamaru?" Kankuro inquired, "I mean, I'm glad that it's not me you're yelling at but…" Temari just shrugged as his girlfriend checked the time. As Shikamaru was returning with water and what appeared to be a small book, their guests decided that it was time to take their leave.

"What've you got there?" Temari inquired curiously as he sat on the bed next to her as she tucked herself in. He held it up for her to read, "Shakespeare? Why Shikamaru Nara, I never knew you were so cultured!"

"…I heard somewhere that babies like hearing their mother's voice," he sighed with a shrug and handed it to her. She smiled kindly and opened it, "…Don't they, baby?" Suddenly, Temari's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Instantly, Shikamaru was on high alert.

"Nothing; I just…" She instantly grabbed his hand and pressed it to the bare skin of her swollen belly. He was about to protest, and then he felt something moving. His eyes widened in shock and he looked up at her. She was mirroring his astounded expression.

"…Did she just kick for the first time?" he breathed and Temari nodded softly as there was another soft kick, "…Oh my god…" There were no other words to describe it. He lay down beside her bare stomach; a hand still pressed to her soft skin.

"Hello baby," he remarked in a quiet voice, "…I'm your daddy…" Temari couldn't help but look down at him with eyes filled with quiet wonder at how softly and gently he spoke. He was whispering something quietly, but apparently the baby enjoyed the rumbling of her daddy, because she kicked again; quite hard, and Temari had to smile; opening up the Shakespeare book and choosing _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ to read aloud.

When she had read through several scenes, with Shikamaru joined in as other characters, she put the book away and lay down; inviting him to crawl under the covers with her.

"This apartment really is too small for a family," she sighed heavily in a sleepy tone.

"What would you prefer?" Shikamaru inquired as she curled up against his back; brushing her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes as he tugged her hair free from its usual pigtails.

"…Someplace with a front yard with a porch and a back yard with a tree for a tree house and a swing," she murmured quietly, "Close to a park. Three bedrooms…for when I wanted another few kids; but big enough to expand. A big dining room and kitchen…with white tiles. A big cosy fireplace…and a white picket fence." She heard him chuckle at that and smiled again.

She could already see it now as she dozed; four small children running around in the back garden while she worked in the gleaming kitchen; open plan to the dining room and lounge; with a smaller living room to the side so the kids could play when they had guests. In her daydream, she had just finished making cookies, and was taking them out to the back deck where her husband was sitting watching their children play in their tree fort.

And then, the four children raced up to meet her; the eldest a girl with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. The other three quickly raced to join their sister; all of them sharing the same smile.

In her dream, she turned to face her husband, and already knew that it was Shikamaru. In her dream, he smiled at her the way she loved so much and kissed her cheek. Her heart leapt as she snuggled back against the warm body behind her.

Shikamaru smiled to himself sleepily, breathing in Temari's soft scent. _She must be having a good dream_, he thought to himself, kissing her neck and rubbing his hand against her belly.

In the back of his mind, he realised that this was the first time they'd shared a bed since summer.

* * *

Somehow, the two men had a mutual understanding that there was something between them. Neither had mentioned anything, but they just _knew_. It was in the way that Neji brought coffee to Gaara twice a day, or when Gaara would fetch Neji lunch. Both activities were perfectly reasonable for an employer-employee relationship, yet the two of them knew it was something much more.

In the privacy of Gaara's office, no one would know that instead of talking about work, they were playing trivial pursuit or discussing politics and current events or movies they had recently watched.

Each encounter was like a brief, twenty minute date for the two of them. If anyone stopped to look too closely, they would notice the lingering looks and the light brushes of hands the two would share; but no one was there to look, so no one noticed.

Gaara had been incredibly surprised when Neji had asked him to dinner.

"You are a highly valued employee," Neji had replied, "I wish to discuss your future with the company in a more informal environment."

And so, under the cover of work, they had gone to dinner three times; each time having been approached by journalists under the guise of waiters to question him of his intent. Every time, Neji was immediately on their case; informing them of the same thing each time; that he was trying to offer Gaara a good enough contract to ensure his stay at the company. He even had Gaara bring along some of his work for good measure.

It turned out that Gaara really _was_ going to be offered a contract to stay with _Hyuuga Design_, so when Hiashi was approached on the subject, he was able to confirm it.

Nonetheless, pictures began appearing in the tabloids; pictures of the two of them out to dinner with damaging headlines such as "_Hyuuga Heir Wanders_" and other things besides. There were pictures of how he was with Gaara compared to how he was with Tenten –going so far as to say that he was neglecting his fiancée in favour of another man.

The rumours of Neji's sexual preference were ignited again and were taking the tabloids by storm. Neji's denial of rumours that he preferred the company of men were being slowly ignored.

The worst thing was that a picture had been leaked of the night of the Hyuuga-Maito engagement announcement; a picture of Neji's eyes watching the redhead from afar when his eyes should've been on Tenten. This had been the most damaging photo by far, and no amount of damage control by Neji and Hiashi could calm the storm the journalists were kicking up.

After that publication, Neji had been held under heavy scrutiny by his uncle and his strange relationship with Gaara had slowed.

Morning after morning he woke in his bed alone and cold and wished for the hundredth time that Gaara was able to be there with him. He hadn't even kissed the redhead in what felt like forever; but he wanted to; and that was what made it difficult. He was starting to not care about what his uncle thought. He knew that his eventual marriage to Tenten was important, but he was starting to not care.

Nonetheless, he kept up appearances; being photographed in public with Tenten; but even he could tell that in those pictures he remained distant despite her obvious adoration.

And then, Gaara had requested Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji and Hinata's presence at his home for dinner.

The invitation had come as a great surprise to Neji; mostly because it had been formally sent to Hiashi –the elder Hyuuga rather intrigued as to this. However, since they were trying to secure Gaara as an employee of the company and because he had done such stellar work, he decided that accepting the invitation was advisable.

It turned out that Gaara had made dinner for the five of them and had it prepared perfectly on time when the four Hyuugas arrived. If he looked nervous to see such powerful men in his home, he didn't show it.

"I would like you firstly thank you for accepting my invitation," he began, serving what looked like a beautiful roast to them.

"How could we not?" Hiashi remarked sternly, "You may someday be a valuable asset to our company; we would do well to treat you right."

_God he wanted Neji to treat him _right. Or wrong…

"That's why I asked you to join me tonight," Gaara explained, a brief look at Neji indicating that that was _not_ the _only_ reason they had been invited to dinner, "I have been considering the _very_ generous offer that you have made me, and I have decided to accept."

"I am very glad to hear this," Hiashi remarked, "Is there any particular reason why it has taken you so long to accept?"

"I must apologise for that as my mind as been occupied by other things," he admitted, "My sister's pregnant and she has been…difficult." Another flick of his eyes to Neji as they ate indicated to the brunette that though that might be slightly true; it was not the whole truth.

The rest of their celebratory dinner continued as a meal of polite conversation about work and Hinata questioning how Gaara's sister was getting on with her pregnancy. After the meal, she informed her father and uncle that she would like to remain behind to catch up; since Kiba knew Gaara through a friend. If either Hiashi or Hizashi considered the possibility that Gaara and Neji had already met on summer vacation, neither commented on it as Neji offered to remain behind to drive Hinata home.

"Hinata, you have no idea how much I love you for this," he whispered as the door closed.

"I hate to see you unhappy," Hinata replied with a small, sad smile, "I see the way you look at Gaara, even if father doesn't. And I know you don't want to be with Tenten." She immediately went and pulled the curtains and turned on the TV. Gaara returned from the kitchen, looking confused as to why the television was on.

"Don't be too loud," the purple-haired princess giggled cheekily as Neji suddenly swooped down and pressed the redhead against the wall.

"Where's your bedroom?" the brunette growled in a low voice, pressing his hips against the redheads.

"Hinata; I can't believe you're helping your brother sneak around," Gaara commented in a flat voice, trying to keep his breath from hitching.

"The blatant repressed sexual tension between the two of you is embarrassing for Kiba and I," she replied, blushing, "And dangerous for Neji's reputation. He is a straight man, after all…" Gaara ground back against Neji's hips for a moment, already feeling his erection coming to life.

"Indeed," the redhead chuckled, grabbing Neji's hand and dragging him down the corridor to his room; thankful that the curtains were already shut.

As soon as the door had shut, their lips crashed together in aching, longing kisses, hands clutching furiously at hair; lips parting and tongues dancing together.

One of Neji's hands was pressed to the door to support them as his other hand trailed lower to grope at Gaara's ass –not that the redhead minded in the slightest, pressing his hips up with need. Neji moaned at the feeling and ground back harder, feeling their clothed arousals rub against each other.

"I can't stand this," Neji suddenly murmured as Gaara trailed light kisses down his neck; locking him close with his arms, "…Having to stay away from you…"

"You're here now, aren't you?" Gaara murmured in a low, sultry and suggestive tone that had Neji's breath shuddering.

"…I don't think you understand how much I need you, Gaara," he whispered.

"…I think I do," came the response as one of Gaara's hands travelled down and boldly into the brunette's pants. Neji let out a small moan as light fingers began to teasingly caress his cock. "…I need you too, Neji…"

Neji leaned in for a long, slow kiss, but his resolve to savour the moment completely shattered when Gaara decided that that was the moment to grip firmly around his cock and pump it hard. He moaned deeply, lifting the redhead and pushing him onto the bed, tearing at his tie and buttons. Gaara simply pulled his shirt off over his head and waited impatiently for the brunette to struggle with his dress shirt.

"Real sexy," he teased, earning a withering look from the brunette as he finally succeeded in freeing his chest.

Pants and briefs followed suit until finally, their naked bodies were pressed together on Gaara's bed. The redhead ran a hand through Neji's hair and pulled out his hair tie; loving the way that the long brown locks spilled over his shoulders and fell around his own face like a curtain. He dragged Neji down for a harsh kiss.

"Oh god, I have been waiting for this for so long…" Neji moaned, grinding their erections together harshly and earning a breathy moan from Gaara –he knew the redhead didn't like being loud during sex, but rather wanted to change that.

"…Don't think I don't notice the way you stare at my ass," he remarked flatly, his breath hitching when Neji's mouth latched onto a nipple and sucked at it hard, his hands descending low to prep him.

Knowing that Gaara liked it rough, Neji pushed both fingers in at once; causing the redhead to arch upwards in pain without complaint; his breathing immediately becoming laboured.

"Nhh…harder," he breathed, and threw back his head when Neji forcefully started pumping his fingers inside him; thrusting hard against where he knew Gaara's prostate lay.

Pleasure shot through the redhead and he felt his body quiver in anticipation. Neji might've been a virgin when they met, but he was one hell of a fast learner. He felt his entrance stretched even further and he cringed as another finger joined the first two. He allowed himself another small moan.

"Come on Gaara, moan for me…" Neji growled in a predatory tone, viciously thrusting his fingers in harder until tears were brimming at the corners of Gaara's eyes. With a small, teasing smirk, he withdrew his fingers and lowered his head. Turquoise eyes widened at the action, and then even more when he felt something soft and wet tracing around his stretch entrance.

"Neji…" he managed to breathe out before Neji pushed his tongue against the puckered ring of muscles and began thrusting it in and out of the shuddering redhead. He could feel that muscle writhing against his inner walls and he couldn't believe how fantastic it felt.

Suddenly, Neji pulled back again.

"…Lube…drawer…" Gaara managed to breathe out, pointing, and Neji reached over to grab it, giving Gaara the opportunity to wrap his hands around the brunette's neglected, leaking cock and pump it to full hardness.

"…It's almost empty," Neji remarked, handing it to the redhead.

"I think of you a lot," came the sly response as he slicked up Neji's cock for him and rolled onto his stomach. Neji's mouth watered as he obligingly took pale hips in his hands and guided his cock towards Gaara's entrance.

In one powerful thrust he completely sheathed himself inside Gaara, feeling the redhead automatically tense up around him. He closed his eyes, panting heavily and trying to not cum immediately. An insistent thrust back from Gaara told him to abandon all sense of patience and pound into him.

He leaned forward, capturing one of Gaara's hands in his own and began to thrust into the smaller man; fast and deep, his own moans escaping his mouth as Gaara's walls clenched around him. He rammed his cock into the younger man hard; losing all sense of anything other than Gaara. The redhead blinked away tears of pain, revelling in the pleasure that accompanied it. Both knew that they weren't going to last long.

Neji's pace quickened and Gaara moaned loud; surprised at himself though the pleasure was overwhelming. It felt so good having Neji's length inside him again; stretching him; pleasuring him. Hot friction warmed his inner walls and he could feel his muscles eagerly taking up his entire length greedily; longing for more. He could feel kisses and soft hair coating his back that was quickly becoming slick with sweat. Their hands clenched together tightly and Gaara pressed his face against his pillow to stifle more moans and to allow Neji to pound even deeper into him.

Feeling his own orgasm building, Neji reached around to Gaara's weeping cock and pumped it in time with his spasmodic thrusting. Gaara's body was shaking and he was moaning Neji's name over and over, begging to be taken harder and faster –pleas which Neji eagerly agreed to.

"Oh god…Neji…" Gaara moaned, overwhelmed by the dual sensations of Neji both inside him and around his cock. He cried out in a throaty moan as he came, his breathing shuddering and his arms giving out on him. Neji, unable to hold back his own orgasm as he felt Gaara's tight walls clamp around him, thrust hard and released deep inside of him.

There was silence for a long moment as Neji managed to roll onto his side, slipping out of Gaara as he did so. The redhead curled up against his side, feeling something warm coating his insides. A strong arm was slung around his naked form.

"…I want you to draw me one day," Neji whispered thoughtfully, "Or…us…"

"Sure," Gaara replied with a raised eyebrow and they descended into silence again where the redhead ran a sly hand down the brunette's chest.

"I'm sorry that this is all this is," Neji murmured quietly, "…Someday, I promise to make love to you and we can lie here like this for as long as we like." Gaara just looked up at him with a dry expression.

"Don't be so gay," he muttered, planting a brief kiss upon the brunettes lips –a brief kiss that turned into a long kiss –which turned into Gaara straddling Neji's hips and grinding against his cock, wanting to bring it back to life.

"…We have time for another round before I have to go home…" Neji murmured lustfully, kissing Gaara's neck gently.

"Make it two," came the feral purr from the redhead, "Harder, this time." Their lips met again in hungry, feverish kisses as Gaara began grinding harder, deepening their kiss and taunting Neji's tongue to life.

Not too much later, Hinata heard the moans start up from the bedroom again; louder and throatier this time. She blushed and turned just turned the television up a little louder to help block out the sounds of aggressive, long-awaited, passionate lovemaking.

* * *

**Ooh, how scandalous of our dear Neji... things heat up between him and Gaara... **

**And as for Shikamaru and Temari and their as-yet-undefined relationship... well...who really knows? **

**Read; review; enjoy; not necessarily in that order I suppose. A great deal of love given out to my wonderful reviewers; there are some of you out there that are lovely enough to leave them regularly. *smiles* But in any case; thanks for taking the time to share your thoughts; I really appreciate it!**

**xx K**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few more weeks along in Temari's pregnancy, and she had discovered that she couldn't sleep very well unless Shikamaru was in the bed beside her. The baby would kick like anything, driving her nuts until she got out of bed and either joined the sleepy genius on the pull out couch or dragged him back to her bed. Somehow, the baby girl just seemed to know when her daddy was there and she would stop kicking; as though his sleepy presence would calm her. She'd finally stopped craving ridiculous combinations of food, but she was always so tired that she tended to snap quicker. Shikamaru was of course used to this and didn't begrudge her for it.

They were sitting at the kitchen table one morning, having breakfast, when Shikamaru broached a subject that Temari had been avoiding for a long time.

"My parents called," he remarked in a casual tone.

"Oh?" Temari raised an eyebrow, "How are they?" She knew exactly how they were; they had Sunday dinner with them every week to keep them updated on how the baby was doing. She was just asking for politeness sake.

"Good, good," he responded, knowing that that was exactly the case, "…They've just…" He scratched the back of his head awkward, toying with his food.

"Don't play with your food," she added, though the words lacked bite, indicating to Shikamaru that she was listening intently.

" –They've just started asking questions," he finally managed to sigh, "…Like if we're getting married…"

"And what did you say?" she inquired, feigning casualness that she didn't really feel. Really, she was on edge and had been dreading having this sort of conversation for weeks now.

"I said exactly what we've said from the start," Shikamaru replied, knowing that this was a test, or a trick, or _something_, "…That I'm just here to be here for you. We're not together…just so it doesn't get complicated." She nodded simply, thoughtfully finishing her breakfast and rising to clear away the dishes.

"Is this your mother asking?" she sighed with a small, weak smile as he nodded. Typical Yoshino. She'd seen right through Temari from the minute they first met –she was such a shrewd woman.

"Tell me something, Shikamaru?" she remarked, not looking at him, hands on the bench.

"Hmm?" he knew something had been off for days now.

" –Why _are_ you still around?" she frowned, turning to look at him with folded arms and a frown on her face.

"What do you mean?" he sighed heavily. Her hands moved to her hips.

"Most guys would've heard _rumours_ of 'pregnant' and they would've hit the ground running," she growled, "You're nineteen years old and jobless! You're meant to be at college, having the time of your life."

"College and jobs are all rather troublesome," he muttered under his breath with a shrug.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that you're so young," she exclaimed, "Hell, you talk about _marriage_ as though it wasn't a big deal for your mother to bring it up!" Her expression softened, "…You're meant to be having _fun_, not being tied down with a _baby_."

"Temari, what's brought this on?" he frowned, standing up and moving closer to her; she was looking distressed and cross.

"Nothing, okay," she snapped crossly, jerking away from him, "I just…I just wanted to know why you stuck around. You didn't have to."

"I did," Shikamaru frowned, "I had to stay; I'm half responsible for this child and I have to take responsibility for my actions –it's troublesome, but…"

" –Don't call our baby troublesome," she growled crossly, swatting him with a tea towel as she often did –however this time it actually hurt. He rubbed his wrist in confusion, heading after her as she stormed to the living room.

"So that's why you're still around?" she muttered, "Because it's your duty? Not because…" She bit her lip and looked away.

"Not because what, Tem?" he sighed, pulling her face gently to look back at him, "What do you want?"

It was in that moment that the veil was lifted from Temari's eyes. Through all her unreasonableness and her tantrums and her demands and her breakdowns; Shikamaru had remained unwavering. Anything she asked for, he would give her. He had done everything expected of him and more.

How could she ask any more of him now?

How could she ask him to love her?

"How long will you stay?" she asked quietly, in a voice that Shikamaru had never heard before.

"As long as you need me," he assured her. Unfortunately, that was the wrong answer. Temari stood up suddenly, her eyes sad and angry.

"…Well, I don't need you anymore," she growled, and he looked suddenly shocked.

"What –"

"You heard me, Shikamaru," she snarled, "I don't need you anymore. I can handle this _fine_ by myself! You don't need to feel any sort of _obligation_ to be here with me!"

" –Temari, you're sounding crazy…"

"I know exactly what I am saying," she snapped, "I don't want to be raising a child with someone who only sticks about because they feel _responsible_. So therefore; I want you to leave. I want you out of here and gone! I'm going to Hana's tonight and by tomorrow, I expect you to be _gone_!"

And on that note, she spun around and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her. Shikamaru just stood there for a long moment; not entirely sure that he wasn't dreaming. It was only when he pinched himself that he realised that he _was_ in an empty apartment and the woman bearing his child had just in not as many words, told him to get fucked.

"Troublesome…" he sighed, and then realised that that word just didn't cut it.

Temari stormed into the Inuzuka residence, saying a gruff greeting to Tsume; Hana's mother, and her brother, Kiba, before reaching Hana's room and bursting in.

"Oh god," Hana sighed, patting her friend on the back as she just hyperventilated her panic out, "Tem…what happened?"

"I'm in love with him," she spluttered, rather unable to believe it herself, "And he's not in love with me. I asked him why he was still with me; and he said because he felt it was his responsibility."

"What did you want him to say?" her friend inquired.

" –That he was with me still because he loved me…" Temari snapped, "I…I wanted us to be a family, okay? It's all I've been able to think about! I…I told him to leave."

"Oh, you didn't…" Hana sighed.

"…It's only going to hurt me more if he sticks around and I know how he really feels," she muttered. She'd asked how long he would stay with her, and he has said as long as she needed him. That was fine; but he thought that she would need him for a year; maybe two…when Temari knew she would really need him beside her forever.

"Okay, Temari, we're going to get through this," Hana told her, forcing her to take a deep breath, "First, we've got to set you in denial. You don't _love_ Shikamaru; you're just hormonally imbalanced and you happen to be attracted to him because he's the father of your offspring."

"That makes sense," Temari admitted quietly.

" –And you're _Temari Sabaku_; you're a strong, independent woman who _don't_ need _no_ man!" Hana exclaimed, "Okay; what do you like about him?"

"…His smile…" Temari replied instantly.

" –It's weird, not cute," came the reply.

"…His sense of humour."

"He's stupid; not funny."

"His intelligence…" Temari added.

" –Smart ass," Hana countered.

"…The ways he shows he cares…"

"Oh Temari –he really got you good, didn't he?" Hana sighed sympathetically, "You like the man. You love him. You want to marry him, have three kids and build a house with a white picket fence with him –" Temari had to smile dryly at how accurately Hana had described her dreams of a life with Shikamaru, "Let's go get some ice cream and then we'll call your brothers, okay?"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, at a complete loss as to why Temari was acting so strangely, did what any son confused by a woman did –went to visit his mother. And after hearing what had happened, his mother had cuffed him around the head for apparently being so stupid.

"She's being perfectly reasonable," Yoshino said crossly, folding her arms, "And what did you say when you told her why you were still with her?"

" –Because it's my responsibility –ow –_mother_!"

"Did you tell her you loved her?" she growled, having cuffed Shikamaru over the head again.

"No, but –"

"That's where you went wrong," she scolded.

"But mum, she knows that," Shikamaru protested.

"Does she?" Yoshino queried in a stern tone, "Did she _sound_ like she knew you love her?"

" –Of course; why else would she think I…" realisation hit Shikamaru like a boulder and he facepalmed, "Oh. Oh. Troublesome."

"And people say you're a genius," Yoshino sniffed with a stern glare, "Now; you are going to crawl back to that girl on your knees; pleading for her forgiveness for being a stupid male, and begging her to take you back, is that understood, Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yes mum," Shikamaru sighed heavily, "…I don't know if she'll even listen to me though…She was pretty upset…"

"You'd better think of something then," his mother growled warningly. Shikamaru sighed.

So that was what had been bugging her all this time? She loved him but didn't think he loved her? He thought back to their conversation –so she thought that he would want to leave someday? He smiled weakly.

_Troublesome_.

And now he had to prove to her somehow, that he wasn't about to get up and leave. If she asked him to stay; he would've stayed gladly.

He did love her, after all.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was by no means a stupid man. In fact, he prided himself on his keen eye; an eye for style and perfection. His keen ability to pay attention to detail was what had made him so famous and successful in the design industry.

It was because of this keen sense of perception that he knew when he was being lied to –knew when he was being played for a fool. And he knew that his nephew was playing him big time.

The two of them thought that they were being so subtle; their coy looks they would always exchange in each other's presence; the way they would always maintain the perfect image of a professional relationship –but Hiashi could see through the perfection. He could see that it was too perfect. The gentleness in Neji's eyes; a glimmer of life in his redhead's; the lack of contact that made every brush seem so intimate. He knew; and he was not impressed.

"Neji," Hiashi greeted gruffly as Neji entered his uncle's office, wondering why he was being called there after their meeting, "I have some questions to ask you, and I want you to answer me truthfully. Can you do that?"

"I believe so, sir," he replied courteously.

"You are content with your engagement with Tenten Maito, yes?" he inquired, folding his hands neatly on his lap.

"Of course," Neji replied dutifully, "As it is your will."

"Indeed," Hiashi continued, "And this new intern that we have recently offered contract to; his work has been stellar, hasn't it?"

"It has," came the formal reply.

"And you maintain only a functional working relationship with him?"

"Indeed." Hiashi sighed.

"…Tell me Neji; is it true what the tabloids are saying; that there is something between the two of you…of a personal nature?" he asked slowly.

"They are completely unfounded," his nephew replied with such a cool, collected lying face that Hiashi almost suggested he become a politician. Almost. He slammed a hand down on his desk in aggravation, causing Neji to flinch slightly. Hiashi drew magazines from his drawers and slammed them on the table; pages clearly opened at images of Gaara and Neji together.

"Then explain these," he growled coldly, opening up the newest article that Neji hadn't read yet. "_The Hyuuga family is well known for its virtue, but there have recently been rumours circulating that Neji Hyuuga may not be as virtuous as he claims. Sources say that he lost his innocence on his unorthodox summer vacation several months ago._"

"Journalists being the normal blood suckers they are," Neji replied simply; his eyes never losing their cool.

"Is that so?" Hiashi gritted his teeth, and pulled out another one. This picture shocked Neji, and his face showed it. It was a picture of he and Gaara; the two of them leaving a hotel room, "Explain this, Neji; and don't try and pull any of that bullshit about the two of you meeting up with that Kiba and Hinata there." Neji opened his mouth and then closed it; his lips forming a thin line.

"Are you…" Hiashi rumbled dangerously, "…Engaging in sexual relations with this boy? Tell me, Neji." Neji Hyuuga weighed up his options, and then, with exaggerated, deliberate slowness, he leaned forward.

"Yes," he growled. Hiashi's face darkened.

"…When did this start?" he demanded to know.

"…When we first met," Neji stated simply, "…On summer vacation." This was not the answer Hiashi had been expecting, and he looked taken aback by the news, "Yes, uncle; you inadvertently hired my first and only lover as my intern."

"Was _anything_ you just told me the truth?" Hiashi growled, "Am I to call you a liar, Neji?"

"…Gaara's work _is_ spectacular," Neji replied snidely, "And call me what you will, Uncle. If you disown me, then at least I will be free to be with whoever I want."

"You would turn your back on your family?" his uncle snapped, "For another man?"

"If you force me into this marriage with Tenten –a woman I don't love and deny me the chance with someone I care about, then my family is turning their backs on me!" Neji snapped, getting to his feet aggressively.

"You've known it was your duty for most of your life to continue this company!"

"Situations change, Uncle! _People_ change!" Neji shouted, "I don't care what you have to say; I just want the chance to be with Gaara!"

"And if it doesn't work out?" Hiashi growled in a low tone, "What then? You've thrown away everything; dragged our family name through the dirt with scandal…For what? A _chance_?"

"Yes," was Neji's adamant response.

"…And you would do that to _him_?" Hiashi inquired in a devious voice, "You are fine with running our family name through the mud, but could you do it to _him_? If you care for him so deeply…why would you expose him to the brutality of the media?"

Neji stopped. And this time, he listened. He knew that his uncle was only saying the things he was saying in order to get him to forget about pursuing Gaara…but everything he said made sense.

The three Hyuuga children had been taught how to deal with the pressure of the media and fame from a young age. They knew how to act; how to behave; they knew how heartless the tabloids were; they could crush images and ruin careers. Neji knew how to handle them.

Gaara wouldn't.

He would be labelled a home wrecker, Hiashi reminded him. If the tabloids confirmed that Neji had been secretly involved with him while engaged to Tenten, they would have a field day. He'd be portrayed as a gold-digging, career-advancing user, no matter how much the two of them denied it. His good name would be thrown around like trash.

Who knew what the pressure would do? He'd become known to the world as the man who upset the balance of power between two multibillion dollar enterprises and who had made a bad enemy of the Maito family. He might not get work. His reputation as a professional would be destroyed.

Moreover, Neji would be classified as a liar and an adulterer; bringing down Gaara's name even further. Things could get ugly. Very ugly.

Hiashi enjoyed the silence that his nephew sat in; drinking in the information he had been given.

"…We can forget all about this," he offered in a gentler tone, "If you really cared about Gaara, you wouldn't put him through all of that. I will make no objection to him remaining in the company should you choose to set aside your relationship with him and marry Tenten."

"…I'll be taking my leave now," Neji murmured, eyes downcast as he rose from his seat; thinking deeply. Hiashi was satisfied for the meantime, though he misinterpreted the silence.

Neji was thinking of his time with Gaara. He had laughed with him; joked with him; worked with him and admired him from afar. They had, in their own way, spoken of their dreams and goals; their vision for what their futures could be.

The redhead though stoic was strangely vibrant, and it suited him. Ever since they had first met, he'd been entranced; there was something dangerous about him that gave him a thrill with every touch.

He made him feel free; like he could do anything. He knew that he was prepared to face the wrath and shame brought on by tabloids and interviewers. He was fine with his name being torn to shreds –people forgot with time. He'd soon become that other Hyuuga that the family didn't associate with. It was strange that after having been groomed for so long to be the head of the company, that he was so willing to throw it away.

All he needed to know was that Gaara was just as willing.

As soon as Neji had left his office, he called Gaara and was met by a voicemail.

"Gaara; it's Neji," he muttered urgently as he strode through the corridors to the elevator to head back to his office, "I never loved Tenten –and I never will."

"I've made up my mind; I'm going to end it with her; I don't care if it costs me my family and my fortune; I will never be happy with her," he growled.

"I need to know if you still want me. I need to know that you want to be with me. Please, Gaara…" He paused, taking a shaky breath and allowing his tone to return to normal,

"…If you do…then the tabloids are going to be all over us. If you want me to leave Tenten and go against my family's wishes then I will; but only if you can prove that you are ready, should the world scorn you. Let me know somehow that you can handle whatever scandals and insults can be thrown at us." He paused and added,

"…And if you don't want me…then that's fine too."

But even as he said it, he knew it was a lie. He wanted Gaara to want him. He wanted out of what would be a loveless marriage; he wanted to be able to wake up holding the man he thought that maybe he had come to love in such a short period of time –and even if not yet…then maybe in future.

He just needed to know that Gaara felt the same way.

* * *

**Shikamaru you silly bastard; although Temari really should've been reading between the lines. . . . . **

**And Neji has made his choice. **

**The next chapter is the final chapter! How is this all going to turn out? Much love for reading *smiles***

**xx K**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been exactly one week since Neji's call to Gaara. For some reason, the redhead hadn't been coming into work, and it was driving Neji absolutely insane. He had been so sure; so sure that Gaara was going to call him back –hell, he'd even formally broken off his engagement with Tenten.

It had been his father's doing, really. He'd known for some time that his son wasn't happy, and as his father, it was his responsibility to do as much as he could to fix that. So, he went to Hinata, who Neji had told about the altercations with Hiashi.

Hizashi had been furious with his twin brother; the shouts had reverberated throughout the Hyuuga household for hours. All Neji really knew that whatever his father had said; Hiashi had listened. He had said to his elder brother that Neji was his son, and he had no right to treat him the way he had. If Neji wanted to love a man; and wanted him more than he wanted the fortune of being a Hyuuga, then they had to respect that decision.

He was their kin, and as his family, it was their duty to love and support him; no matter what Hiashi thought Neji's duty to the Hyuugas was. If whatever it was that had changed Neji was big enough that he would throw away what he had been groomed for from a young age, then it was worth noting.

It had been Hizashi that had informed Gai that Neji would not be marrying Tenten. Gai was very understanding of the situation, and bore no grudge. (Tenten could not be said the same for.) And so now, Neji was waiting and waiting for Gaara to call him; or _something_.

He had a newfound respect for his father; the fact that he had been so open to Neji's strange 'coming out' and the fact that he had gone against his elder brother for him. There were whispers that said Hizashi intended to leave the company if the marriage between Neji and Tenten were to go ahead.

"Neji, you're awfully unfocused today," his father commented curiously, watching Neji fidget in his seat for about the thousandth time as the two of them ran over some final reports.

"…I expected Gaara to call by now," he admitted with a heavy sigh.

" –Oh, he called in this morning," Hizashi replied casually, "Apologised for not having been available this last week –trouble with his sister…"

"Is the baby okay?" Neji immediately inquired.

"Fine; it was the mother having a meltdown," his father informed him soothingly, "He was supposed to be in this afternoon though." Neji checked the clock impatiently. When Gaara came in in the 'afternoon', that usually meant he would start at two. It was currently ten to.

"…If you need to talk to him that urgently, just go; I'll finish these…" his father sighed.

"But Hiashi –"

"I'll handle Hiashi; he lets that seven minutes older go to his head sometimes," he chuckled in return, waving his son away, "Oh, and Neji?" Neji turned to look at his father curiously, "Good luck. I like that Gaara boy. He's talented and he's good for you." Neji looked very confused, "…I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're with him –don't think Hiashi was the only one to notice."

Neji gave his father a grateful smile; bowed courteously and left the office at a brisk walk, heading for the elevator.

The lobby was practically empty and he frowned, heading for the main doors that led out onto a busy set of regal steps that led out onto a busy street. He couldn't have missed him, could he?

So there Neji Hyuuga was, staring out into the crowd; completely at a loss as to what he was to do now. Should he casually lounge against the wall? No; he'd be recognised and questioned –probably about the abrupt engagement. Go back to his office? No; Gaara might not come and see him…But…

"Neji."

The brunette was instantly snapped to his senses by a familiar gravelly voice that he recognised so fondly. He turned sharply to discover that there was a certain redhead leaning casually against the building of _Hyuuga Design_. Gaara was looking up at him with a small smirk, a magazine held loosely in one of his hands.

"You didn't call me," Neji snapped flatly.

"You didn't say to call," Gaara shrugged in response, "…You just said you needed to know."

"Well, you didn't _say_ anything," the brunette muttered, "You weren't even here."

"I'm here now," came the sly reminder. Neji's eyes widened.

"Does this mean…" he began, before rephrasing, "Are you sure –have you thought about this? Your career could be destroyed; your reputation…supporting Temari…"

"I've thought of all of that," Gaara shrugged, "And as for Temari, I have it on good faith that she's going to be well taken care of."

"This job was your ticket to any of your dream jobs," Neji growled as Gaara handed him the magazine he was holding, " –If you…If you go out with me; people may not take you seriously as a professional; your chances of –"

"I already told you; I've thought about it," came the stern, slightly more forceful response, followed by a smirk, "Turn to page seven." He immediately leaned back on the wall he was standing against and looked at his nails as though they were the most amusing thing in the world. Neji turned away for a long moment, recognising the magazine as that day's new issue of the most read tabloid in the city.

As he turned to page seven, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed bright red.

On the right hand page there was the beginning of an article entitled, _There's Hope For All of Us_. Neji started reading in fascination; recognising pictures of he and Tenten.

The article told the story of Neji Hyuuga; a man who defied his family's wishes and would have given up a fortune for the love of another man.

The journalist had outlined Neji's sheltered life; being raised with the intent of taking over _Hyuuga Design_ one day –always kept hidden from the public eye and told who to be and what was expected from him.

Then, one summer, he had gone on vacation and everything had changed. Away from the pressures of society and family, he had found someone he connected with; someone that didn't know about his status or his wealth; someone who grew to like him for who he was.

And so, when he had been hired as the new intern, sparks had reignited. The article was an overdramatized love story of how Neji had been trapped in a loveless future with happiness just out of reach –his own family barring his way –but how he had been ready to leave _Hyuuga Design_; break away from the expectations of his family, and give up his luxury life for love.

The final words were the journalist writing about how everyone could learn a little from a love like this; that money and appearances aren't the most important things in the world; and that everyone deserves a chance to be happy.

Neji actually felt his heart warm, and a strange feeling began to pool in his gut; a smile gracing his face…until he saw the final page.

It was a complete page drawing; obviously having been scanned into the magazine, and its content made his mouth fall open in astonishment and embarrassment; redness flooding to his cheeks all over again.

The picture was of a very beautiful; very detailed drawing of he and Gaara; he in green pencil; Gaara in red. It was of their torsos upwards, but their facial expressions indicated much of what their excluded lower halves were doing. One of Gaara's hands was pinned above his head; fingers entwined with Neji's as Gaara's face was twisted in what appeared to be both pain and pleasure; sweat beading on his forehead as his eyes clenched shut. His other hand was wrapped around the brunette's neck, twisting into the long locks.

Neji's mouth was open and his eyes gently shut in pleasure as his other hand held the redhead close, the muscles on his back rippling; a blush adorning his face. The picture was made even more mortifying for Neji by the caption at the bottom.

_I can handle it  
-Gaara_

"…Gaara…" Neji breathed; not daring to believe that he was really seeing this. "What is this?" Gaara looked over his shoulder casually and looked up into the brunette's pale eyes simply.

"I think I captured you in the throngs of passion quite accurately," he remarked with a shrug. When Neji didn't respond, he added, "You did ask me to draw us, _remember_?"

"I remember," Neji snapped, "…I just didn't think you'd send it to the _tabloids_!"

"Oh, they're not as heartless as you'd think," Gaara smirked, "Who do you think gave them their exclusive? Apart from your father, of course. His interview's on the next page." Neji didn't even bother turning the page just yet. This situation was getting more and more unreal.

"Did it _really_ have to be so provocative?" he exclaimed.

" –The editor said it was 'pure, edgy talent'," Gaara remarked flatly, and then added rather lightly; almost as an afterthought, "…I can't imagine how you would've reacted if I'd sent in the _whole_ drawing…"

He let that sink in for just a moment, and then Neji's eyes widened; suddenly realising the meaning behind the picture's caption.

"…I think you can handle this too," he admitted weakly, and that was the moment that Gaara _very publically_, wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and kissed him. In an instant; without a breath of hesitation, despite the fact that they were in the middle of a busy area, Neji wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him back.

Cheers erupted from the sidewalk and there were flashed of cameras, but neither of them cared, Gaara's tongue snaking out and pressing forcefully against Neji's lips, slipping into the other man's mouth. People were catcalling. Neither cared. They were both far too preoccupied with the feeling of each other's lips upon their own.

Finally, Gaara pulled back, licking his lips slightly.

"So why _did_ the journalists go so easy on you?" Neji inquired with a small frown.

"I may have promised them a sex tape."

"You did _what_?" Neji exploded.

"…Kidding," Gaara remarked with a smirk, enjoying seeing the horrified look on Neji's face contort into rage at being tricked, "Although…" He gestured at the large group of people they had managed to gather with their public display of affection. Neji just shrugged.

"…I think we can manage," he remarked formally, gesturing with a hand for Gaara to lead the two of them inside, "Also…" He lowered his voice, leaning in to Gaara's ear, "…Kiss me like that again in public and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself…" Gaara simply smirked as they straightened up.

"Boyfriends?" Neji inquired simply.

"…Indeed," came Gaara's flat response.

Neither of them needed to say anything to know that they were headed to Neji's office to close the blinds and have vigorous office sex. Hizashi was on his way out of the elevator as they both got in; shoulders only so much as brushing. He saw the glint in Neji's eyes.

So much for the Hyuuga's virtuous reputation.

* * *

"Hana, where are we going?" Temari sighed heavily. Hana had turned up at her doorstep without warning and unceremoniously bundled her into the car. They were driving through what Temari thought looked like a nice neighbourhood, but she was pretty sure no one they knew lived there.

"To see someone," the Inuzuka girl replied cryptically for the third time.

"Come on; we don't even know anyone who lives around here," she complained, "Wait…you're not kidnapping me, are you?"

"Kind of," Hana shrugged, leaving her friend to fume in silence.

They pulled up outside what looked like a large house with a white picket fence leading up to a porch. Temari frowned in confusion. There were balloons hanging by the door.

"Come on," Hana exclaimed, a touch of excitement in her voice as she looped her arm through Temari's and dragged her down the pathway and up to the front door. Instead of knocking, she burst straight in.

"Surprise!" came the cry from what sounded like a large number of people. Temari blinked several times in confusion; having been hit with what felt like a vast amount of confetti.

The tiled foyer was decorated with balloons and streamers, and there was a huge banner with, 'Congratulations' hanging from the ceiling.

"Hana, would you mind telling me what's going on?" she inquired.

"It's a baby shower!" Hana exclaimed excitedly, shutting the door and dragging her into what appeared to be the dining room, where there was a large dining table laden with gifts.

"I didn't ask for…"

"You're not _meant_ to ask for a baby shower," Kankuro admitted, coming over and slinging an arm around his sister's neck, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "It was Sakura's idea. It's a bit late, but better late than never…" Sakura flushed pink as Temari grinned gratefully at her.

The dining room was stunning; it was open plan with the kitchen –a nice, big, well-lit kitchen that looked out into the garden. It had a breakfast bar sitting from an island, and Temari spied a fireplace sitting over by the living area that was combined with the dining room.

"Come see the place!" Hana giggled, and she and Sakura tugged on her arms, dragging her throughout the house. There was another separate lounge that could be closed off from the main house; it was three bedrooms; all stunningly furnished but painted a simple cream.

As Temari was dragged into what could only be the master bedroom, she was greeted by a young woman with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

"You must be Temari," she greeted, "I've heard so much about you! I'm Ino."

"Hi," Temari frowned, "…Who are you?" Ino just giggled.

" –My father was the interior designer," she explained, "And I'm just here to offer my services for choosing colours for the rooms; and of course the landscaping of the back yard."

"I..I don't understand," Temari was still at a complete loss as to what was happening, "Hana…Sakura…what's going on…" The three other women just chuckled.

"Never mind, you'll find out later," Hana assured her, "We'll go say hi to everyone and then open your presents first!"

And so the next few hours of Temari's life was a whirlwind of meeting and greeting and thanking people for presents that she wasn't even sure what they were. It seemed as though pretty much anyone she knew was there.

"Now, this looks like a familiar face," she remarked, whilst having a small breather and sitting on the couch as Gaara pulled up with a familiar long-haired brunette in tow.

"It's nice to see you again, Temari…and under more _formal_ conditions…" Neji greeted with a small cringe at the memory of how she had interrupted he and Gaara having sex over summer. He gave Gaara a small, affectionate smile and she had to grin.

"Well, it's good to see the two of you are finally together," she remarked with a smirk, "And you never did tell me which of you tops…"

"Say _anything_ and I will end you," Gaara threatened his boyfriend, to which Neji just smirked.

"…Neji it is then," Temari chuckled, "You be good to my baby brother."

"I'm far too terrified of you to be anything but," Neji admitted.

"Gaara, please enlighten me as to why your boyfriend is terrified of me," Temari remarked innocently.

"…Your gift from us is in the back yard," Gaara replied, dodging the question, "Well, at least, the start of it. Maybe you should go have a look?"

Temari was suddenly hit by the realisation that though she had seen every inch of this beautiful house, she hadn't been into the back yard yet –or met anyone who claimed ownership. With a small frown and a nod, she headed for the back door.

It opened out onto a lovely sundeck; part of it shaded over and part of it decked out with sunbeds. She gasped as her gaze travelled out to the yard.

It was huge. It was covered in soft grass, and had a small hill to one side. In another corner, by the fence, there was a large, sturdy tree, with a tire swing hanging from it. She hurried over to investigate, and discovered a note tacked to the tree.

'_Dear Temari_

_Gaara has several designs for a tree house laid out, and when you are ready, I will pay for it to be built –it will comply to safety regulations and be weather-durable. We hope you like the swing. Also; if you want a pool put in…just let us know. All the best, _

_Gaara and Neji Hyuuga.' _The handwriting was obviously Neji's and she had to laugh at the way it suggested that Gaara was also a Hyuuga. Maybe one day.

A pool? A tree house…Wait…Temari frowned to herself; what was her brother talking about? Suddenly, she spotted what looked like an envelope on the outdoor coffee table, and headed back off the grass to open it.

_'Temari, we are sorry we couldn't make it today, but we wish you all the best, and missed you at dinner on Sunday. Our gift to you is waiting on one of the sunbeds. We hope you like it. _

_All our love,_

_Shikaku and Yoshino Nara_'.

Temari looked up, over towards the sunbeds and her eyes widened as she noticed that there was someone actually sitting there, looking up at the sky; dozing and cloud-gazing.

She knew who it was even before she made it over there.

"Hello Temari," Shikamaru remarked in greeting, looking up at her with an apologetic look.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Can't I come to the baby shower I suggested?" he raised an eyebrow, "…Of course, it was too troublesome to organise so I recruited Sakura…"

"I thought I told you to stay away," she growled angrily.

"…Do you like the house?" he inquired curiously, and her eyes softened slightly.

"It's beautiful," she replied honestly, "It's…" A glimmer of realisation hit her even before she finished her sentence. "…Perfect." Shikamaru got to his feet, smiling at her.

"It's yours," he informed her, "…If you want it, that is."

"You…bought this?" she exclaimed, "But you don't even have a job!"

"I have shares in the stock market," he shrugged, as though it was no big deal, "I'm a…how do I put this; a self-made millionaire…" Temari instantly cuffed him around the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For not telling me you were rich!" she snapped, "And for buying a bloody house!"

"For you…" he complained, "…Well, for us…"

"Us?" she suddenly stopped and frowned. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, the truth is, Temari…" he sighed, "This is troublesome…The truth is…I really care about you. I care about you and this baby so much…and that was why I stayed –why I'll always stay. I can't imagine my life without you and it was stupid of me to not say so earlier…"

"Damn right it was stupid!" she snapped, cuffing him over the back of the head again, "Shikamaru Nara, you are a pain in the ass! You are obnoxious and cryptic and lazy and –what is that…" He just grinned that half smile again and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"No, this is not an engagement ring," he assured her, opening the box and holding up a small silver ring, "…But it might be one day –when we're both ready."

"What –"

"It's a promise ring," he informed her, taking her left hand gently, "To promise that I will always be here for you; to show you that I promise to stay with you; forever, if you ask it of me. I want to raise this child with you –and more, if you want…And god…Temari, I love you. There; I said it…Whatever happens; we can handle it together."

"…Was the house really necessary?" she remarked weakly, throwing her arms around his neck and he kissed her cheek.

"Mum said you needed a big gesture to prove that I do love you," he sighed, "It was troublesome finding a place that had everything you wanted in a short span of time." He slipped the promise ring onto her finger.

"…I thought of the perfect name for our little girl," he added quietly and she looked at him expectantly.

"Karura." She smiled softly. Her mother's name.

" –And what do you _mean_, I'm obnoxious?" he complained suddenly, pulling back as he took her hand and they headed inside.

"Exactly what I said," she sniffed, kissing his cheek, "But I love you anyway. And baby girl missed her daddy." Shikamaru grinned and laid a hand on her belly, feeling a reassuring kick in response. Temari didn't need to say that she had missed him for him to already know it. And she didn't need to apologise because she already knew that she was forgiven.

In the living room, Gaara and Neji were sitting side by side as Kankuro and Sakura dragged in a ridiculous sized cake in the shape of a heart. Neither of them were looking at each other, but their shoulders brushed slightly, and that was all anyone needed to know how they felt.

Temari and Shikamaru were holding hands, but already arguing again. Gaara smiled slightly at the display; the man cringing and looking bored while Temari's hands travelled to her hips in a motherly scolding fashion. The yelling didn't diminish the look of adoration in Shikamaru's eyes though, and everyone bearing witness knew that the two were really very much in love.

Just like summer; Gaara and Neji gave off an aura of calm understanding of where they were, and just like during summer, it was easy to tell that Temari was hiding her embarrassment of liking a lazy genius like Shikamaru by insulting him.

To look at the couples; it was easy to tell they liked each other.

Hinata giggled quietly to herself, taking Kiba's hand as they watched Temari and Shikamaru squabble with Gaara and Shikamaru looking on in quiet amusement.

"So, Hizashi handled their relationship well?" Kiba raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Of course," Hinata replied softly, "He always had his suspicions about Neji's orientation…and he wants him to be happy." Kiba kissed her forehead gently.

"So…when are we telling Hiashi about our engagement?" he inquired quietly, "Shall we wait until after he's had a stroke about Neji?"

"No…" Hinata decided with a small, cheeky grin, "I think it's time my father learned that there are some things that he can't control."

"Careful Hinata, you're becoming more like 'summer vacation Hinata' every day," he whispered, linking their fingers, "…But don't worry…I love you any way you are."

It was like summer all over again. Only this time, it felt like it could last forever.

* * *

**And with that, this series has ended. Thank you all for sticking around while I re-uploaded these fics (hopefully they won't get removed again...) Much love to all those who have dropped by and left reviews and such. **

**Everyone did get their happily ever after. I do love a happy ending!**

**xx K**


End file.
